Jakob Dawson
Jakob Dawson, best known as "MINJAK" and formerly known as "Pikminjake", is the creator of Twig & Pik-pik, Steve The Trooper Adventures, and many other Pikmin plush shows. At over 40 thousand subscribers, he is the most subscribed YouTube channel dedicated to Pikmin plush videos (for the most part). He is one of Peter Tagg's oldest friends, and the two have done a lot of collaborations over the years. This chap also made a Nerf video which made him gain 10,000 Pokos and pay off the debt on Hocotate. Jake voiced several characters in Peter's shows, and is best known for providing the voice of Noah. Aside from Noah, Jake voiced Solid Snake and Sanic De Hedgehog, and also voiced his own characters Twig, Thorn and Egde in the Noah Arc. History Backstory Jake made his YouTube account on January 7th 2011, and uploaded the first episode of Twig & Pik-pik the same day. Twig & Pik-pik went on to become one of the most popular Pikmin plush shows of all time. Noah's Origin On December 12th 2011, Peter (then known online as "PuniesAreAwsome") watched the finale of Twig & Pik-pik Season 2, as well as the third part of Twig & Pik-pik: The Movie. He mistook one of Twig's lines of dialogue in the Season 2 finale as "Noah" instead of "No, ahhhhhh!". Peter then spent the rest of that day wondering who Noah was, and got in touch with Jake to see if that is what Twig actually said. Jake told him that it wasn't, but would consider using a character named Noah in the future. Noah would become a character years later and would become one of the most iconic characters in Kirby Bulborb's shows. The Beginning The following year, in 2012, Peter and Jake became friends and talked to each-other via the Youtube comment section. Peter also became a huge fan of Twig & Pik-pik and was always hyped to see a new episode released. Jake first referenced Peter in a now-unreleased video called "Update! Season 4, Harvestmoon8109, and PuniesAreAwsome", and was also mentioned by Egde in the first episode of Twig & Pik-pik's fourth season. Peter thanked Jake for the reference by referencing him in The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie. The "Flame War" Late in 2012, Jake made a video called "I don't like Steve", explaining his dislike for the Steve the Trooper Wiki. This caused Peter to turn against Jake from the release of the video to late 2013, beginning the "flame war" between them (as some fans described it). During this time, Peter used to copy some of Jake's episode ideas and edit the titles of them to make them look like his own work, which Jake called him out on publicly in several now-deleted videos. Ever since 2015, Peter and Jake find the "flame war" era of their friendship funny, and laugh at how childish they both were at the time. A Return To Form In late 2013, Jake made the first episode of Steve The Trooper Adventures, which is a show created by him and his best friend Chris, that is a comedic satire of "bad" plush videos. In 2014, Jake and Chris made the third episode of Steve, which was one of the first appearances of Kirby Bulborb. This inspired Peter to make Pikmin plush videos again, and voiced Kirby in the fourth episode. This was the first of many collaborations to come for the "madman duo". Trooper Village Stories In 2015, Peter started work on Trooper Village Stories, a show featuring many characters from his previous series, as well as a lot of brand new ones. During it's first and second seasons, Jake frequently helped Peter with the scripts, and also voiced several characters from the show. Jake also came up with ideas for characters and stories that remained unused in TVS, but would go on to be used in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. The Minako Spam Era To be added. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening To be added. Gallery To be added. Trivia *Jake was originally going to voice Doc Kermit Frogglegg, and did record his lines for Steve Still Sucks. However, he was unable to send them to Peter due to a family member borrowing his laptop, so Peter had to voice the character instead. Category:Humans Category:Real Life People Category:Kirby Bulborb's Influences Category:Cast and Crew Category:Filmmakers Category:Waifu Stealers Category:Voice Actors Category:Music Artists